


Letters From the Family

by khanadee



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Army, Letters, Pre-Kent comes home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khanadee/pseuds/khanadee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent gets letters from Jodi and learns about what happens back in Pelican Town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters From the Family

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive. And I got Stardew Valley. Hehehehehe.

Sam could tell his mother was holding onto Vincent's tightly and trying not to cry. This might be the last time they would see his father, after all. He had this feeling it wouldn't be, but even so the blond was internally terrified. He couldn't take care of his brother and mom all alone, if he had too. Abigail, Sebastian and Penny could help, but it wouldn't be the same.

Kent looked back to wave one last time, smiling and mouthing what Sam could only guess was 'I love you'. The teen sent off a small prayer to whatever God existed that his father would be ok and he would come back safely and turned away, a small frown on his face.

Jodi looked over to him before smiling softly. "I'm certain he'll be fine," she mumbled, "No one can beat your dad."

Sam wanted to believe that to be true but he was just too scared to believe anything.

\---

Kent smiled softly, eyeing the envelope holding a new letter from Jodi. It had been several months since he'd gotten the last letter--far too long in his opinion--but he was excited either way. His bunk mates, Chris, Max and Lance sat around him, joking and laughing. 

"Open the letter, Kent," Max groaned, earning an eye roll from Lance. Kent only responded by doing as told, opening the envelope and then unfolding the letter.

"Dear Kent," he read, "How have you been? Is everything going well? Vincent was very happy to hear the news of you coming back for Christmas!" Kent paused, smile growing. "Sam was, too. He told me he's looking forward to seeing you when you're back." A second page was written as well, full of information. 

"A lot of things have gone on. Marnie's cousin, Shane, moved in with her. He's very quiet and a bit grumpy, but seems likes a nice man. And then the farm owned by the Brown family is up and running again! Steven's grand-kid moved in recently from Zuzu City and has been dropping off eggs for everyone every morning. Their a very sweet kid, a little older than Sebastian, I'd say. Their name's Jamie and so far they've become good friends with Sam and the others. I know Vincent likes them a lot too. He's always asking when we can have them over for dinner. I think you'd get along with Jamie."

A picture of Sam, Sebastian, Abigail, Vincent, Jas and who was likely Jaime was attached to the paper.

They all looked happy.


End file.
